The Bucket List
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Set during and after, Special Education. Wes has cancer and he is scared for his life. Luckily he has David, Blaine and Kurt to help him carry out his bucket list and help him through the tough times ahead. Wes centric with Kurt/Blaine and Wes/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys XD this is my new story: The Bucket List. It's Wes centric with some Klaine and Weschel and is about Wes' battle with cancer. This isn't going to be majorly agnsty as it will mainly revolve around Wes completing a list of 50 things to do before you die as opposed to the actual cancer side of things. **

**I know cancer is a serious issue (believe me, I do: my grandmother passed away from it two years ago and now my grandfather has it) and I really hope that you guys approve of the way in which I handle it. **

**Thanks :) Happy Reading **

**x Poppy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from GLEE **

* * *

><p>Wes was having a <em>shit <em>day.

It had all started literally when he fell out of the wrong side of the bed.

Well, not literally, obviously as his bed was facing the wall, but he would have if he could've. As a matter of fact he smashed his nose against the wall as he jumped in fright at his rude awakening…

"Wes!" David was calling. "You've gotta wake up, man! Breakfast is over in ten minutes!"

"What the hell?" Wes cried, jolting out of bed, whacking his nose. "Argh!" he yelled, cradling his nose in pain. At least it wasn't bleeding… "My alarm…"

"You must have forgotten to set it," David said, chucking him his school shirt as Wes pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"I didn't," Wes said, buttoning his shirt neatly. "I distinctively remember setting it last night, because I was going to bed early…" he stifled a yawn as he reached for his tie on the dresser. He had been tireder than usual lately. His mother said he was stretching himself too thin. He was managing his end of semester exams (and with the education level at Dalton, expectations were high), junior prefect duties, Warbler rehearsals as they came up to Sectionals (he was head of the Warbler council; a job he took very seriously) and soccer practices as they came up to their local championship.

"You never sleep through your alarms," David frowned as Wes disappeared into the bathroom.

"I know," Wes sighed frustratedly, slipping into his grey slacks, pulling on a pair of black socks. He wet a comb and ran it through his hair quickly. "I must have been sleeping deeper than I thought…"

"You must have been tired," David mused as Wes re-entered the room. He handed him his bag which David had already packed full of his books.

"Thanks," Wes said gratefully, slipping into his shoes. "Dammit, we've missed breakfast," he said frustratedly, checking his watch. He grabbed his blazer from it's position hanging over the chair, attempting to ignore the growling in the pit of his stomach.

His first class was Ancient History. He liked the subject, and he was very interested in the topics that they discussed, but he loathed the teacher Mr Lachlan who gave students detention if they arrived a second after the second bell.

Which was exactly what happened to Wes.

"Ah, Mr Richards…" Mr Lachlan smirked as Wes jogged into the classroom, slightly out of breath, just after the second bell. "You're tardiness is unappreciated here, boy. Let's not make a habit of it shall we?"

"No, sir," Wes said, slipping into a seat beside his other best friend Blaine.

"Well just as a reminder, I'll have you in my office at lunch, thanks," Mr Lachlan said. Wes groaned internally.

"Yes, sir," he said unhappily.

"Are you alright?" Blaine muttered as Mr Lachlan launched into the lesson.

"Perfect," Wes spat. "Sorry," he muttered as Blaine flinched.

"It's fine," Blaine whispered. "Mr Lachlan's a jerk."

As Wes flipped his notebook open and began to take notes Blaine captured his attention once more.

"Listen, Wes," he said in the same careful tone that he only used when he wanted something.

"Yes…" Wes said warily.

"About Kurt…"

Of course. It was no secret that Blaine was enamoured with the countertenor Kurt Hummel who had transferred to Dalton mysteriously after spying (endearingly) on the Warblers about a month ago. Wes knew that the boy had been having some problems at his old school and Blaine had attempted to help him. He also knew that Blaine was falling for the boy. Well, if the way he played Teenage Dream on infinite loop and had a new affinity for the color blue, was any indication.

When Kurt transferred Blaine hadn't stopped skipping around for the first couple of days and kept going on about Kurt until Wes finally invited him to the Warblers. Wes had indeed been pleasantly surprised with Kurt's talent, but was a little wary of his… style. It wasn't what the Warblers usually did.

So when he had auditioned for a solo for Sectionals with Don't Cry For Me Argentina, a song that Wes knew that most of the boys in the Warblers had never even heard of, Wes had to say no. He knew that Kurt had probably been hurt, but he had to learn to be one of them, that's all.

"What about Kurt?" Wes asked tiredly.

"I think you might have been a little hard on him," Blaine said gently, "I mean… his solo was amazing… maybe if we could sing a duet, I could-"

"Blaine," Wes said harshly. "We are not using Sectionals as a ploy to get you and Kurt together. I actually care about winning-"

"So do I,' Blaine muttered.

"-and I'm not going to let us lose focus." Wes closed his eyes, a headache beginning to form in his mind. He sighed in frustration as his stomach rumbled with hunger once more.

"Okay," Blaine said quietly. "I'm sorry…"

Wes sighed once more, now frustrated with himself for having upset Blaine.

The rest of the day droned on. He was grateful when it came to lunch. He sat with David and Blaine (and Kurt joined them of course) and ate about three servings of the vegetarian lasagne.

He had passed off his headache (which had gotten progressively worse throughout the day, now leaving him with an ongoing feeling of dizziness) as lack of food, but once he had eaten he found that it hadn't dulled any.

In his afternoon classes Wes could hardly concentrate and he could feel himself struggling through Warbler rehearsal. He eneded up blowing off soccer practice and heading up to his room where he crashed immediately.

Over the next week Wes wasn't feeling any better. His friends were rather worried about him and encouraged him to see the nurse, but he insisted that he had to carry on, at least until after Sectionals.

On the day of Sectionals Wes was feeling worse than ever.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright to compete?" David asked him anxiously as they were piling onto the bus.

"I'll be fine," Wes muttered. He had lost count of how many times he had said that the past week.

Wes ended up sleeping on the bus ride over. When he woke up David was reading a book beside him and across the aisle Kurt was laughing animatedly at something Blaine was saying. Blaine was gazing at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. They were both so painfully oblivious to each other's feelings it was almost comical.

Soon enough they pulled up to the venue and their assigned teacher signed them all in. They then retreated to the green room to warm up.

As they went onstage Wes felt a lovely combination of sick and nervous. By some miracle he had managed to get through it. Blaine was magic as usual, and Nick and Jeff's duet was fantastic. Wes was very proud of his Warblers, and only a little disappointed when they tied.

Hey, at least they were going onto Regionals.

After they finished up, they headed back to the bus. Wes was grateful for the trip as it would supply him with another chance to sleep and rest his splitting headache which would not go away…

"Hey, man," David greeted him cheerily, clapping him on the back. Wes swayed on his feet a little bit, his dizziness suddenly feeling overwhelming. "Hey, are you alr-"

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Wes woke up his surroundings were unfamiliar. Firstly, unlike his bedroom back atDalton; everything was white. Wes liked the colour white. It was perfect, clear and sure. Always the same. It wasn't spontaneous and it dind't come in different shades.<p>

Like his life.

Wes had his everyday planned out to the minute. He didn't like surprises and he did not like bend in the roads…

"Where am I?" Wes said groggily to nobody in particular. It was sort of hard to talk. He rubbed his eyes and found his friends Blaine, David and Kurt towering over him all wearing matching expressions of distress. "What's going on?" Wes asked frantically.

"Wes…" David's voice was broken and so devoid of it's usual good humour that Wes's chest ached. He didn't want to know what he was going to say next. He knew it wouldn't be good news. "There's really no easy way to tell you this but… you've got cancer."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahh that first chapter was probably more depressing than I realised... sorry guys :P**

**Thanks to everyone who has already read/reviewed. You guys are totally awesome XD I hope you like the next chapter :3**

**xxPoppy (Happy Reading)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the amazing characters **

**But I do own Dr Vincent :P Do you reckon RMurphy would let me trade? ;)**

* * *

><p><em>There's no easy way to tell you this but… you've got cancer.<em>

The words echoed over and over in Wes's mind. It seemed like the world had stopped for a moment. When he spoke his voice sounded foreign to him:

"I've got… cancer?"

"We're so, so sorry," David said gently, pain lacing his voice. Beside him Blaine was fighting tears and had a strong arm around Kurt who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No…" Wes said firmly, "Impossible. I'm seventeen. I can't have cancer."

"I'm sorry," David said his face disorted in sadness as if he too, was fighting tears.

"Can I see the doctor?" Wes asked, unable to look any of his friends in the eye anymore and instead focused on the plain white sheets that he was tangled in.

"Okay," David said quietly. Three sets of quiet footsteps informed him that he was now alone.

His mind was reeling. Cancer? That was ludicrous. He had never heard of a seventeen year old with cancer before. How could this be happening to _him? _He was in perfect shape, he took good care of himself. Nobody in his family had history of cancer to his knowledge.

But he had been feeling rather off lately. The dizziness, the overwhelming tiredness… the headaches…

"Wesley?"

Wes looked up to see a middle aged man with slightly graying hair smiling kindly at him from the doorway, clipboard in his hand.

"I'm Doctor Vincent," the man said kindly, moving forward so he could shake his hand.

"Hi," Wes said thickly. "Why is it so hard to talk?"

Doctor Vincent smiled sadly. "It's the morphine," he explained. "It's to dull the pain."

"Is it true, what they told me?" Wes asked quietly. "Do I have cancer?"

"I'm sorry," Doctor Vincent said earnestly, "but yes."

"Am I going to die?" Wes whispered.

"I.. I can't promise you anything," Doctor Vincent said. Wes felt bad for the guy, he must have to do this everyday. "But I can say that we've been able to operate already-" Wes raised his eyebrows, "hence the morphine," Doctor Vincent said jokingly. Wes wondered how he was able to joke about something so serious, but he found to his surprise that he didn't mind. "The good news is that we found it at stage 1 which means you have the best chance of survivial, but I should say that cancer is scary and unpredictable and could come back at any time. Also, there's a chance that there could still be microscopic cancer cells still in your body that could cause the cancer to grow back even worse than before. Like I said, we don't really know."

Wes nodded, trying to take this all in. "So I might not die," Wes asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Doctor Vincent said truthfully, "but you have the best chance at survivial. And your parents have booked you into the best hospital in Ohio."

"My parents… can I see them?" Wes asked eagerly. He knew it was childish but he really felt like a hug from his mother right now…

"In just a moment," the doctor said kindly, "first I'd like to inform you about some of the precautions that we must take to ensure that your survival rate is at it's highest…"

"Dumb it down for me, doc," Wes said impatiently. The doctor chuckled lightly but sobered instantly.

"Chemotherapy," he said simply. Wes blinked rapidly attempting to process what he was hearing. Chemotherapy?

"My hair's going to fall out isn't it?" Wes said quietly. The doctor sighed.

"For some reason that's always the first thing that's asked," the doctor remarked, "yes, Wesley, I'm afraid so," the doctor said gently. "It'll make you tired and weak, and you'll have to forgo school in the periods in which you have it."

"But I can still go to school when I don't have it, right?" Wes checked frantically. He didn't know what he'd do without Dalton, his friends, soccer and the Warblers…

"Yes," Doctor Vincent assured him, "you might have to forgo soccer for a little while though."

Wes sighed, disappointed. He loved soccer – but he was willing to give it up if it meant he could get better.

"Can I see my parents now?" Wes asked. The doctor nodded.

"I'll send them in," he said.

Wes laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. It was hard to believe that just yesterday, his biggest worry had been not winning Sectionals.

And now he had to worry about whether or not he was going to die.

* * *

><p>One hour later his parents left his room. He felt drowsy and overwhelemed. His mother's hugs must have special magic healing powers or something because suddenly he felt a lot more calm than before. Even just his father's strong and reassuring presence had left him with a source of strength.<p>

After they left Wes felt slightly empty and a little lonely.

"Hello, Wesley," Doctor Vincent was back. "Your friends were wondering if you wouldn't mind a visit?"

"They're still here?" Wes asked incredulously. The doctor smiled knowingly.

"They're very worried about you," he said.

"Send them in," Wes said. "Please," he added. The doctor winked and disappeared for a second before returning with Wes, David and Blaine.

"Hey," David grinned, looking a lot more cheery than before. "so the doc here says that you'll be out of this shit-hole-"

"No offence," Blaine said quickly, shooting a nervous glance at the doctor who merely shrugged.

"-by tomorrow." David continued, "and your 'rents say we can stay tonight-"

"If that's okay with you," Blaine the smoother-over added.

"-and we're totally going to have a Warblers sleepover y'all." Wes grinned at his friends enthusiasm.

"Sounds good to me," Wes said.

"You're alright with Kurt staying too, right?" Blaine asked lowly as David distracted Kurt by examinging the abstract painting on the wall.

"It's fine," Wes said shooting a glance at the new kid who was laughing at whatever David was saying, "he's cool."

"Thanks," Blaine grinned gratefully. "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"Tired," Wes admitted, "a bit sore but the pain's dulled with all the morphine which is annoying because now my voice is _retarded,_" Blaine chuckled. "And I am scared," Wes said quietly. Blaine nodded sympathetically.

"I know," he said patting his shoulder comfortingly. "We're pretty scared too…"

"I don't want this to be your problem," Wes frowned.

Blaine shook his head. "You're incorrigible Wesley. We're all in this together whether you like it or not. And we are going to make you better."

"Or in David's case," Kurt smirked. "Worse. He's planning on attempting to cook for you…"

"Kurt!" David cried in mock annoyance. "That was supposed to be a surprise!"

"You know, David, maybe you should stick to singing," Wes joked. The others laughed and David pouted.

"Last time I try and help you," he said turning his nose up.

"Whatever," Wes rolled his eyes fondly. "So what does a guy have to do to get a movie in this place?" he joked. Doctor Vincent winked.

"On it," he said, saluting him before leaving the room.

"He's more of a kid than we are," Wes raised an eyebrow.

"He's cool," David grinned.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "We heard him talking to your parents before. I think he used to be a performer before he retired and became a doctor."

"Really?" Wes said in surprise. "That's cool." The others nodded in agreement.

"So," the doctor said upon his return. "We have Twilight, or Harry Potter…"

"Harry Potter," Wes, David and Kurt said at the same time Blaine said, "Twilight."

"Seriously?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. "Your obsession is kinda weird."

Blaine blushed. "Twilight's cool…"

"No," Wes smirked. "It really isn't."

So for the next few hours they slipped out of painful reality into the magical world of Harry Potter, and for the next few hours Wes was able to forget the pain of the day.

But this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so wondering if any of you guys caught the reference to one of my other stories_ Define Love Diary?_ ;)**

**thanks for reading guys :D:D:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys :D Thanks to everyone who has already read and reviewed (etc.) I hope you guys are enjoying it so far :D**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee or it's magical creations (sadly)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Wes awoke to the pleasant sounds of David's snores on the mattress that he was sharing on the floor with Kurt. Wes rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up, ignoring the slight dizziness in his head. Across the room he could see Blaine fully awake in the armchair, eyeing David and Kurt with an expression of jealousy.<p>

"Good morning, lover boy," Wes smirked. Blaine looked up, startled.

"Morning," he said, the dark look being replaced by his usual dapper smile. "How are you feeling?"

Wes sighed. One day and he was already sick of that question. "Fine," he said. "A little dizzy I guess…" Blaine's eyes widened in alarm.

"I'll go get Doctor Vincent," he said running out of the room before Wes could protest.

"Good morning sleep head," Wes said as David woke up.

"Morning," David murmured, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Where's Dapper Pants?" Wes snorted. David was not a morning person…

"Gone to get Doc for some more drugs for me," Wes grimaced. "Ugh, I'll be glad to go home, this bed is really uncomfortable…" he rubbed his back.

"Should I wake Kurt?" David asked as Blaine reappeared with the doctor.

"No!" Blaine cried, "he looks so peaceful…" both Wes and David rolled their eyes. Doctor Vincent smirked knowingly.

"Alright, Wes," Doctor Vincent said handing him three tablets and a glass of water. "I've given these to your parents. You'll be required to take them three times a day half an hour before meals…"

"Ugh," Wes said once he swallowed them.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, concerned as he saw Wes' disgusted face.

"I'm hungry," Wes grinned as his stomach rumbled. The other's laughed in relief. "So when can I get out of here, doc?"

"I can call your parents now if you like," the doctor offered. "But we all need to have a little talk before you leave…"

"Okay," Wes frowned, not really liking the sound of that.

"Kurt and I are going to get you clothes," Blaine announced, rising to his feet and pulling a pleased looking Kurt along with him.

As Blaine, Kurt and the doctor departed David was left alone with Wes.

"So do you reckon you'll be able to go back to school?" David asked.

"The doc said yesterday that I would be able to, as long as it's not during… chemotherapy." Saying the word aloud was harder than Wes expected. Every time he thought about it he felt sick to his stomach.

David nodded. "I guess that's probably what he wants to talk to your parents about…"

"I guess so," Wes said, grimacing.

Wes couldn't stand this. Conversation with David was always so easy. He was his best friend, and they never ran out of things to say to each other. Now it was like David was choosing his words carefully and trying not to upset him. He hated feeling like this… weak.

Before they could resume their lame attempt at a conversation Blaine and Kurt came back with clothes for Wes. The doctor returned shortly after and unhooked him from the IV so he could change.

He excused himself to the bathroom. It felt nice to be out of that stupid plastic hospital gown and into his favorite sweater and comfy jeans. He washed his face and ran a comb through his hair. He felt more like himself.

He was, as expected, feeling rather drowsy and his muscles were sore. As he changed he winced when he found the giant stitched up scar across his stomach where they had removed the cancer. He hoped it would be healed for swimsuit season…

When he returned he found his parents sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey," Wes grinned as his mother pulled him into another bone crushing hug. "Where are the others?"

"They said to say goodbye," his mother said. "We sent them home… I hope you don't mind."

Wes shrugged, admittedly a little disappointed. They proved a nice distraction. "It's cool."

"Now, Wesley," The doctor said from his position in Blaine's armchair which he had pulled up next to the bed where Wes joined his parents. "I'd like to say we could start treatment immediately-" Wes did not share the sentiment, "-but we need to allow your body to recover from surgery first."

"How soon can you start?" his father asked anxiously.

"Three weeks," Doctor Vincent said. His father nodded, taking this in. "From then on it'll be once every four weeks for six months," Wes felt his eyes widen. Six months of chemo? "After each treatment you need to allow a week for your body to recover. In that period it would be wise for you to forgo school and give your immune system time to rest."

"What will it be like?" Wes asked quietly. "Chemo, I mean…"

The doctor nodded sympathetically. "Well, as we discussed you will lose your hair and you will have a change in tastes of foods. As you have already experienced you will be tired and achy… really, that is about it. Although during the week that you have chemo you will, I'm afraid, be in a fair bit of pain."

Wes nodded. He had been expecting that.

"We'll need to see Wes every now and again for blood tests and check ups just to check that you're coping with every thing fine," the doctor continued. "But I can assure you that you're in very capable hands."

"Thank you," Wes's father said sincerely. His mother nodded her thanks and squeezed Wes's hand tightly.

"Well, you should be alright to leave now, Wes," the doctor said kindly.

"Thanks," Wes said. "Can we go now?" he said eagerly to his parents. He had rather had enough of the hospital for now.

"No worries," his mother said in her gentle voice.

They thanked the doctor once more and finally left. Once they were in the car Wes realized that when they meant they would be taking him home that they were taking him _home _home. Not back to Dalton, which he would have admittedly preferred….

"Wes," his father said carefully, keeping his eyes on the road, "there's something your mother and I would like to discuss with you…"

"Yeah," Wes said, his eyes out the window watching the scenery they passed.

"It's about Dalton…"

"What about it?" Wes asked quickly, turning to face his parents anxiously.

"We were wondering how you would feel about transferring?" his mother asked carefully.

"No," Wes said firmly.

"Listen, sweetheart," his mother said gently, "it'll be easier for you… rather than catching the bus all that way to school every day…"

"Wait, what?" Wes frowned, confused. "Why would I need to catch a bus?"

"Well, you'll be living at home now-"

"What?" Wes interrupted. "I'm living at home now?"

"Of course," his mother gave a small laugh. "You can't expect those boys to take care of you… you have to stay with us…"

"No," Wes said firmly. "I'm not moving home." His mother looked slightly hurt at his words.

"Wesley," his father said seriously, "you'll listen to your mother."

"I'm _not _moving home," Wes said decidedly. "And I'm not leaving Dalton. All my friends are there… the Warblers…"

"You'll make new friends," his mother protested.

"I'm not moving," Wes insisted. "Please, mom," he pleaded. "Everything is changing… let me have _some _shred of normality in my life…"

His mother looked torn. "Fine," she said sadly. "But during that week after your therapy you'll stay at home."

"Okay," Wes said, realizing that this was the best deal he was going to get. "I love you," he reminded his mother quietly after a moment.

"I love you, too," his mother said. Wes could have sworn he saw her wipe a tear from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys :) thanks to everyone who has already read and reviewed, I am extremely grateful to all of you. I'm also SUPER excited about this story :3:3 This chapter is a _little _sad (I think) but features one of my favourite songs of all time...**

**littlelostsheep: That's a really interesting idea, and I'd like to :D We'll see how we go**

**PakiNoor: I can't promise anything! That would ruin it! Haha, I'm glad you like Weschel :3**

**ashley1985: I know :(:( me too. Well, here I am XD **

**Vamp gyrl: Oh, thank you! Sorry about the heartbreaking part :( another sad chapter, but next chapter is happier, I promise! XD**

**These were only the reviews for the second chapter ^ and I know I haven't replied to all of the others, so I'd just like to say thanks and I hope you enjoy the update.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses xxxxxx **

**Poppy (Happy Reading)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLee, or it's characters, or the super cute song ;) (which I won't spoil)**

* * *

><p>When Wes climbed the front steps to his school on Monday morning, it was not without a large grin plastered on his face. He turned back to wave to his parents once more as they drove up. Truthfully, he was just glad to be back. It was nice to be at home… sort of. Actually, it was just very weird and awkward. His parents had been really weird around him ever since he had been diagnosed.<p>

The last thing he wanted was to be treated like an invalid, like everything had changed, like he was sick, and more than anything: like there was something seriously wrong with him.

Which, there was, of course. But Wes didn't really like to acknowledge it. He just wanted to live his life. He just hated feeling so out of control… so _abnormal. _

So he was glad. Glad to be back at Dalton: his real home, his happy place. The place where he had his best friends, his teachers, his classmates… the one place where nobody had to know about this whole cancer thing. The place where he could just be… Wes.

Yes, he didn't plan to tell anybody. Like he said, he didn't' want to be treated any different, and he knew that if they knew _everybody _would never look at him the same way again.

It's not like they had to know, anyway. In the weeks he had off for chemotherapy he could just pretend he was ill (which wasn't technically a lie) or that his mother was, or his grandma was in town, or something. The tiredness he could blame on Dalton's curriculum and his hair...

Well Justin Timberlake shaved his head. Why couldn't he?

See, nobody had to know!

Of course, this was a stupid and unrealistic hope. Because when Wes walked into the halls of Dalton he was greeted by the sound of an excited student body.

"Hey," Wes said to the nearest student lingering near the doorway, whom he recognized as Patrick Leaner, a Junior in Wes's Advanced Chemistry class, "what's going on?"

"Oh," the boy looked rather happy to see him, "hey Wes!" he said cheerfully. "The Warblers are putting on a performance…"

"What?" Wes exclaimed, anger washing over him. "They can't do that! I'm the head of the council – _I _organize impromptu performances!"

"Actually," Patrick said with a small smile, "I think this is a special one, buddy… one just for you."

"What the-" before Wes could fully finish his sentence he was being dragged along by Patrick to the senior common rooms.

"Hey, Wes!" David called across the throng of people who were assembled in the room, all sitting around and cheering excitedly. The warblers were all lined up ready to perform. "This one's for you buddy!"

Before Wes could protest further, the Warblers began their harmonies. Kurt, with a shy smile stepped out from the back of the Warblers and led them all in song:

_I've been alone  
>surrounded by darkness<br>and I've seen how heartless  
>the world can be <em>

Oh god. Wes knew this song…

_And I've seen you crying  
>you felt like its hopeless<br>Ill always do my best  
>to make you see<em>

Wes had to hand it to Kurt: the kid was good. If he wasn't so angered by the performance he might've been able to enjoy Kurt's lovely countertenor better. Kurt seemed a little nervous, but was encouraged by the cheers of their enthusiastic audience.

_Cause baby, you're not alone  
>cause you're here with me<br>and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>cause nothing can keep me from lovin you<br>and you know its true  
>it don't matter what'll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through  
><em>

_Now I know it ain't easy_

Out of the back, Blaine stepped out and joined Kurt.

_No it ain't easy_

Kurt smiled at Blaine and Wes wondered how Blaine was still so oblivious to how enamored with him, Kurt was.

_But it ain't hard trying _

Blaine took a step closer to Kurt, pouting.

_its so hard trying_

Kurt blushed and chuckled a little when Blaine put on a bashful grin at the next line:

_every time I see you smiling  
>and I feel you so close to me<br>you tell me _

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands in his and they both were beaming as they sang the chorus together, the Warblers swaying and harmonizing in the background._  
><em>

_That baby you're not alone  
>cause you're here with me<br>and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>cause nothing can keep me from lovin you<br>and you know its true  
>it don't matter what'll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine then broke away and ran to the other side of the room, jumping on the coffee table. There was a reason the cleaning staff didn't really like the Warblers…

_Now I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>trying to make sense of things some times  
>I look for reasons<br>but I don't need me  
>all I need is to look in your eyes<br>and I realize_

For the last chorus all the Warblers came together, their arms slung around each other, all singing the main part. Blaine pointed at Wes, leaving no doubt that they were singing to him.

_Baby you're not alone  
>cause you're here with me<br>and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>cause nothing can keep me from lovin you<br>and you know its true  
>it don't matter what'll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through_

Cause it don't matter what'll come to be  
>our love is all we need to make it through<p>

At the end of the song the whole common room burst into raucous applause. Wes felt rather overwhelmed… he turned to the left and met the eyes of about ten students who were eyeing him sympathetically.

This was what he had wanted to avoid. Those stares… being pitied…

Nobody pities Wesley Jonathan King. Wes is the one who pities everyone else.

Without another word, Wes stormed out of the room. He couldn't face them any longer.

"Wes!" Blaine called as his friend slammed the door to the common rooms behind him. He moved to go after him but Kurt put a soft hand on his shoulder.

"No," Kurt murmured, "let me."

Blaine looked surprised, but nodded. Kurt gave him a small smile before heading off to Wes's dorm.

When he reached it, he tapped on the door lightly.

"Wes," he called through the wood. "it's Kurt… can I come in?"

Suddenly the door sprang open and Wes was standing in the doorway, his dark eyes rimmed with red.

"Wes…" Kurt said softly, "what's going on?"

Wes didn't answer but gestured for Kurt to come in and sit on his bed. Kurt did so and Wes sat opposite him in the desk chair.

Kurt had been in Wes's room many times before and once again admired the sconned walls and plush carpet. Kurt however couldn't let himself be distracted by the furnishings and returned to the task at hand.

"So who told?" Wes asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Who told everyone?" Wes repeated impatiently. "That I'm sick."

"I don't know," Kurt said truthfully. "When we came back on Sunday everybody was talking about it. Blaine said that one of the boys has a dad who works at the hospital…"

"Ah…" Wes said knowingly. "Okay."

"The Warblers were the ones who suggested it," Kurt said. "The song, I mean," he added. "They weren't trying to upset you. They wanted to show their support."

"I know," Wes said frustratedly.

"Then what's wrong?" Kurt asked gently.

Wes took a deep steadying breath and turned away from Kurt, trying not to let the tears that had suddenly sprung to his eyes overflow. Before Kurt could get an answer out of him there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Wes choked out.

David and Blaine entered wearing matching expressions of anxiousness and guilt.

"We're sorry, Wes," Blaine said immediately. "We _never _meant to upset you."

"I know," Wes said tiredly.

"The Warblers-"

"We've already cleared that up," Kurt interjected with a faint smile.

"So what's wrong?" David asked as he and Blaine sat either side of Kurt.

"I'm scared," Wes confessed quietly.

Blaine and David downcast their glances looking sympathetic. Kurt reached forward and squeezed Wes's hand. For anyone else he might have shied away, but Kurt had such a… an almost motherly quality to him. He would feel bad for pulling away.

"Well, what are you scared of? Kurt asked gently.

"Of dying," Wes admitted. "Of after dying there just being… nothing. Of not getting to live… of missing out on everything… never growing up, never getting a family…"

"Well," Kurt said hesitantly, "I can't really help you with the dying-and-there-being-nothing part, but I can help you with the missing-out-on-everything part."

The other three Warblers looked up curiously.

"What you talkin' 'bout, Hummel?" David asked.

Kurt grinned. "A bucket list."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys :D I'm really excited about this chapter - it was the first one I wrote, actually. I spent like an hour google-ing "100 things to do before you die" before I was satisfied with the list :P**

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed so far. Your kind words really mean a lot XD**

**BTW to anybody who reads my story "Gleefully Hogwarts", I am very sorry but I won't be able to update for another week :S sorry for the delay.**

**And to anybody who is interested, I HAVE TUMBLR :3:3 It's the greatest thing ever! I'd love to talk to you guys, so follow me. It won't let me post a link but - http(:/)(.)tumblr(.)com**

**Happy Reading :):) - xxxxxxxxxx Poppy**

* * *

><p>"A what?" Blaine, Wes and David said at the same time.<p>

"A bucket list," Kurt repeated, looking rather satisfied with himself. "A list of things that you want to do before you die. If you can complete them all, then you can really live with no regrets… I mean, the chance of you dying is minimal," Wes winced at the casualty in his tone, "but this way you can be on the safe side."

"That's a good idea, actually," David voiced, after a minute of silence.

"It is," Blaine agreed. Wes fought off the urge to roll his eyes. Blaine would agree with whatever Kurt said.

Except this time, so did Wes.

"That really is a good idea…" he said, rolling his desk chair over to his computer and loading a Google page. Blaine, David and Kurt all drew up chairs.

Wes typed into the search bar with fast pacing fingers:

_50 things to do before you die_

Thousands of results came up and Wes scrolled down the list looking for a suitable one.

"This one looks good," Blaine commented, pointing to the fifth option. Wes nodded and clicked in.

The page loaded quickly and Blaine, Wes, Blaine and Kurt all moved to get a closer look.

"David, write the ones that we think are actually good down," Kurt instructed. David nodded and fished a book and pen out of his bag.

"Number one," Wes read aloud. "Write your life story…"

"You should so do that," David grinned, jotting it down in his binded notebook.

"No I shouldn't," Wes cried, "I suck at English."

"Plesae," Blaine snorted, "you ace every test…"

"Besides," Kurt said softly, "think how valuable it'll be to others going through the same thing…"

The room was quiet for a minute, before Wes broke the tention.

"Number two..." Wes continued. "Watch every James Bond movie."

"You've already done that, though," Kurt said. Wes shifted uncomfortably as Blaien and David snorted. "Oh my god… please tell me you have."

"I'm not big on action films…" Wes protested as Blaine and David laughed.

"He hasn't even seen one!" David cackled. Kurt shook his head incredulously.

"Well, I have them all," Kurt said. "We can have a movie marathon this weekend. It's going on the list." Still chuckling, David jotted it down.

"Number three," Wes continued, glaring at David and Blaine, "sing along in a music store."

"Oh, please tell me you've done _that_," Blaine scoffed. Wes avoided his eyes as David burst into laughter again.

"Just write them all down," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Wes has had about as much real-life experience as Rachel Berry. Hell, even she's sung along in a music store…"

"Who's Rachel Berry?" Wes asked.

"Lead singer of New Directions," Kurt replied.

"The Latina…?" Wes thought back to Sectionals and recalled their competition.

"No, she didn't sing lead at Sectionals," Kurt explained. "Mr. Schuester thought he'd give others a chance to sing. Generally, Rachel doesn't ever let any body have a solo…"

"Not that you're bitter or anything," David teased. Kurt grimaced.

"Number four," Wes read, "build a snow cave…"

"We can do that," Blaine said excitedly. "We can have a whole snow day!" Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at Blaine's enthusiasm which he found secretly endearing…

"Number five," Blaine read over Wes' shoulder. He chuckled as he saw what it was. "Turn your phone off for a whole week… nah man, you couldn't do that."

"My blackberry is my life," Wes said seriously, clinging onto the small piece of machinery as if it was a life preserver. "I have my whole schedule on here…"

Kurt shook his head bemused. "Number six," he read, "blow one months worth of wages on shoes… oh I've totally done that."

"Number seven," Wes read, "paint a self portrait…"

Blaine snorted. "You've never really been one for art, Wesley." Wes shrugged.

"Number eight – bury a time capsule," David read. "Hey! That would be fun!"

"Number nine," Blaine read, "learn to play at least one song. That'll be easy. I can teach you."

"Number ten; go on holiday with no luggage," Kurt read, grinning. "These sound fun, actually."

"Number eleven," Wes continued, "have a night at the opera…" Wes grimaced.

"Don't diss it, till you've tried it," Kurt said in a sing song voice.

"You getting all these, David?" Blaine asked as David scribbled down frantically.

"Yep," David said, finishing the to do with a flourish.

"Number twelve," Blaine read, "play an elaborate practical joke."

"Oh, I'm down for that," Wes smirked, thinking about all the jokes Blaine and David had played on him. "Hummel, I think I might enlist you to help me get a little payback on these two…"

"It was one time!" Blaine protested.

"One sprained ankle and he thinks we're serial practical jokers," David rolled his eyes. Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"Number thirteen," Wes continued, "have a cocktail party."

"Sounds pretty good to me," David grinned.

"Everything sounds good to you when there's alcohol involved," Wes muttered dryly.

"Number fourteen," Kurt read, "meditate for three hours in one sitting…"

"Mind if I don't tag along for that one, Wesley," Blaine laughed.

"Don't worry," Kurt smiled, "we all know you can't sit still for more than three seconds…"

"Number fifteen," David read, "spend a week at the sea."

"Lame," Wes snorted. "But manageable."

"Oooh," Kurt commented, reading ahead. "These are starting to get good… number sixteen; get remarried in Vegas."

"Oh god," Wes moaned as Blaine and David cackled. "Does this mean I have to get married in the first place?"

Kurt shrugged, a smile on his face as he continued to read. "Number seventeen; skinny dip at midnight."

"Manageable," David nodded.

"Number eighteen," Blaine read, "have a suit handmade… ooh I love handmade suits... they just fit perfectly and-"

"Blaine, honey," Kurt smirked, "your gay is showing." Wes and David both laughed as Blaine blushed.

"Number nineteen," David read, "spend the night in a haunted house…"

Kurt shuddered. "Don't mind if I sit that one out…"

"Number twenty," Blaine read, "make fire the old fashioned way."

"Boring!" David booed. "Number twenty one; horse ride through the surf… what the hell, is that even legal?"

Wes shrugged. "Number twenty two – make your own pasta."

"Oh I've totally done that," Kurt said cheerily. "I'll help."

"Good thing, too," David smirked. "Wes can't even cook cereal without burning it…"

"Don't ask," Blaine muttered in response to Kurt's curious glance.

"I thought we'd never speak of that again," Wes glared.

"Number twenty three," Kurt read, "buy the whole bar a drink."

"Number twenty four," Blaine continued, "sleep outdoors watching the stars… aww…"

"Cute," Kurt smirked.

"Number twenty five," David read, "catch a fish and eat it that day…"

"I don't even like seafood," Wes protested.

"Too bad, Wessy boy," David grinned.

"Number twenty six," Kurt read, "ride a giant rollercoaster."

"Number twenty seven; build a treehouse."

"Number twenty eight… get poledancing lessons," Blaine finished in the midst of laughter. "Oh god, that should be interesting…"

"Number twenty nine," Kurt continued after they all got over number twenty eight, "give a homeless man your lunch."

"Number thirty," Blaine read, "go to a bed store in your PJ's."

"Oh, I've done that too," Kurt recalled. "Matress commercial," he explained to the other's curious looks. They all looked even more confused. "Long story," Kurt muttered.

"Number thirty one," David continued, "oh this one is lame, and I seriously hope you've at least done it once before… build a sandcastle."

"Not to memory," Wes blushed. David, Blaine and Kurt all groaned.

"We better do it again, just to be safe," Kurt suggested.

"Seriously, though," David shook his head in amusement, "how could you not."

"I don't like the beach much," Wes shrugged.

"Number thirty two," Kurt continued, sparing Wes any further embarrassment, "cut your own hair."

"Lame," David dismissed, "number thirty three; get involved in a protest rally."

"That sounds fun," Blaine grinned. "Gay pride," he patted his chest in mock pride.

"June isn't for six months," David reminded him. All traces of humour vanished from the room as they realized that Wes might not even be there in time for June…

"Number thirty four," Kurt said finally, breaking the tension, "make a crowd sign for the cricket. Ew…"

"You don't like cricket?" Wes asked.

"I don't really like sports, period," Kurt said decidedly.

"Number thirty five," Blaine read, "blow a kiss to a bikie," he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh that'll be good…"

"Number thirty six," David read, "wear fancy dress for a whole day. Oh Wesley, you already do that every day, don't you."

"Hey, don't mock the wardrobe," Wes said defensively. "You guys just don't appreciate the art of sweater vests…"

"You and Mr. Schuester would get on very well…" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Number thirty seven," Blaine read, "spend an hour in an elevator. Oh, and as a side note is says to smile and say "good day" to everyone who pasts."

"But you do that too, don't you Wes," David smirked.

"You dapper gentleman, you," Kurt said teasingly.

"Number thirty eight," David read, "leave a lovenote on a car windscreen…"

"Number thirty nine," Kurt continued, "have a fashionista compliment you on your outfit…"

All of the boys exchanged meaningful glances.

"Oh god," Wes groaned. "This means I need to get Kurt approval on an outfit, doesn't it?"

"Pretty much," Kurt smirked. "Unless you know any other fashionista's…"

"Number forty – only ten left," Blaine continued, "get your fortune told."

"Typical," Wes grimaced.

"Number forty one," Kurt read, "send flowers for no reason at all… adorable."

"You like flowers?" Wes asked, shooting Blaine a significant glance. Blaine blushed as he figured that Wes had been implying for him to take note.

"I do," Kurt gushed. "I love them. The really rare ones especially… I mean roses are nice, but they're so overused and not creative at all…"

Blaine cleared his throat, "Number forty two," he read, "Have a night at the ballet."

"Lame," David announced.

"Ballet isn't lame," Kurt scowled. David raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you danced, Kurt," David said, light amusement tracing his voice as he noticed Blaine practically hyperventilating, obviously distracted by the thought of Kurt in a leotard.

"Rachel got me into it…" Kurt said quietly, blushing a little bit.

"Do you guys have concerts?" Wes asked.

"Yup," Kurt answered, still blushing, "we have one in a few weeks actually…"

"Get us tickets then," Wes grinned, casting a look at Blaine who's eyes widened dramatically at the thought of actually being able to _watch _Kurt onstage… in a leotard probably…

"Okay," Kurt said shyly.

"Number forty three," Blaine read, his voice choking a little, "take tap dancing lessons."

"_That _I would pay to see," Kurt smirked.

"Number forty four," Wes read over the sound of David's laughs, "visit your parents in a limousine… oh god…" he imagined his parent's reaction. His parents were somewhat conservative people… they would be rather outraged about half the things on this list actually…

"Number forty four," Kurt read, "send a message in a bottle."

"Number forty five," Blaine continued, "run a marathon… god these are typical," he snorted.

"Oh man," Wes groaned. "I can't run a freaking marathon…"

"Number forty six," Kurt continued, "fast for forty eight hours… Wes… I don't know if you can do that…" Blaine and David laughed.

"I can, too!" Wes pouted.

"Sure you can, sweetheart," Kurt said condescendingly.

"Number forty seven," David read, "get a tattoo…"

"Oh god, mom'll kill me," Wes moaned. Blaine clapped him on the back in sympathy.

"Number forty eight," Kurt continued, "see the sun rise…"

"Aww…" Blaine and David said together.

"Number forty nine," Wes read, "buy flowers for your mom and tell her you love her…"

"Double aww!" David and Blaine said together in the same sing song voice.

"You guys are such dorks," Kurt chuckled.

"Are you ready for number fifty, Wes?" David asked, suddenly serious.

"Actually, no," Wes said, closing the laptop to the other's surprise. "I don't want to know what it is… I want to make one up myself."

The others nodded in understanding. Underneath all the fun and teasing they knew that this was a big deal for anybody to go thorugh, even if the chance of death was small, it was still there.

"Okay," David said quietly, "let us know, 'kay."

Wes nodded. "Thanks for doing this with me guys."

"Hey," Blaine said softly, slinging an arm around Wes' shoulders, "we'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks," Wes repeated, hoping they knew just how much this meant to him.

"So," Kurt said," where do we start?"

"I say," David said, scanning the list, "we start at number thirteen: cocktail party."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "_You _just want to get drunk."

"Actually," David said, "I was thinking we should have some sort of celebration for heading onto Regionals. Perfect opportunity."

Wes nodded, impressed. "Not bad, my friend."

"Actually, that is a good idea," Kurt admitted. "When should we have it?"

"We should have it Saturday night, at my house," David volunteered. "My parents are out of town and my little sister is staying at her friends place."

"Good idea," Blaine said. "And after, we should stay over and do some of those other things on the list…"

"Ooh!" Kurt cried suddenly, clasping his hands together excitedly. "Can I plan?"

"Sure," Wes grinned, having heard from Blaine how Kurt liked planning things nad had even planned his father's whole wedding. "Sounds good."

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, running over people to invite to the party and what supplies they'd need. Once again, Wes found himself grateful for his amazing friends na dhe couldn't help but feel that despite being cancer stricken, he really was a lucky guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: ugh I feel like a douche, so I have to start off with an apology for the delay with this chapter. I also must apologise for the lack of quality here. I struggled writing this chapter and had a bit of writers block with it too :S I'm really not happy with it, but here it is :)**

**disclaimer: sorry guys I'm not RIB... as much as I wish sometimes X) Glee is their's - I'm simply playing in their sandbox :3**

**happy reading! - Poppy**

* * *

><p><em>Hi, I'm Wesley Jonathan King. Tonight it's eleven PM and I'm sitting at my work desk in the dorm that I share with my best friend David Lewis. I just got back from a movie night with David and our friends Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. I'm just a regular seventeen year old kid trying to balance the hardcore Dalton Academy workload, plus soccer practice, Warbler rehearsals and student council. But regular kids don't get cancer.<em>

_This is my life._

* * *

><p>Friday after Warblers practice, Kurt dragged Wes down to the local shopping mall to get supplies for the Warbler Party then sleepover the next night. They had sent out invitations earlier in the week and all the Warblers were immensely excited for the celebration.<p>

"Okay," Wes said as they entered the mall, "so what's on the list?"

Kurt smiled and fished a piece of paper out of his bag and handed it to Wes. After unfolding it Wes let out a low whistle.

"That's a _long _list…" Wes commented.

"Touche," Kurt smirked.

_Things We Need_

_3 eggs_

_Olive Oil_

_White Flour_

_LOTS of shoes_

_Pancake mix_

_Ice cream_

_Popcorn_

_Soda_

_Redvines_

_Coffee_

_Chocolate_

_Music for party_

"Lots of shoes?" Wes raised an eyebrow in question.

"Number twenty two," Kurt reminded Wes. "I figured we could make it for dinner tonight." Wes nodded in agreement. They were staying the night at David's tonight so they could watch the sunrise (they figured the next night they'd all be too drunk to do it) and help set up for the party the next day.

"Redvines?" Wes questioned.

"David," Kurt replied simply.

"Blaine'll kill you," Wes warned only half joking. Kurt shrugged. "Chocolate, coffee?"

"Caffeine," Kurt explained. "If we want to stay up all night…"

"Well it looks like you've thought of everything," Wes grinned. "Good job Warbler Hummel. I'm impressed."

"As you should be," Kurt said modestly. Wes chuckled.

"Well we better get going if we're going to get all of this…" Wes sighed, thinking of his last months wage from his job cleaning plates at breadsticks, all going to waste on shoes.

* * *

><p>The afternoon had been surprisingly fun. Wes hadn't really ever spent time alone with Kurt before. He sort of had a feeling that Kurt wouldn't even be friends with them if it wasn't for Blaine. But that said, he found that Kurt was a good enough friend without Blaine. He was surprisingly witty and sharp. He had opinions on <em>everything <em>and quite strong and interesting ones too.

They had got all the things they needed, including about five pairs of shoes that Kurt picked out (Wes was impressed; they were actually things he could see himself wearing), and they even went to a music store to get a party mix tape for the celebration. Whilst in the store Kurt did indeed force him to sing along to the Britney Spears track that was playing. He felt embarrassed at first, but then realized half the shop was doing the same. It felt rather thrilling, crossing off something on the list. He actually felt accomplished.

After Kurt had declared them finally finished, he drove them back to Dalton where they grabbed their bags and met up with Blaine and David. They all piled into David's car and headed back to his place, arriving just before dark.

Wes had been to David's house countless times and had the whole place practically memorized. The house (if you could call it that) was huge, and was planted on a large estate with a backyard the size of a football field and a garden that could rival royalty's. Kurt was in heaven.

"So," David said as they dumped all their things in the living room, which was about the size of three of the Dalton common rooms, "what should we do first?"

"Treehouse?" Kurt suggested.

"How do we even make a treehouse?" Wes asked.

"Google it," David said. That was his answer for everything…

"It's not that hard," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just get a lot of blankets and a cardboard box or something…"

"But we have to make it pretty…" David whined.

"Who's the gay one again?" Wes muttered.

"Fine," Kurt said. "Does your sister have any pink sheets?"

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Wes, David, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in what had to be the most flamboyant treehouse ever. They had chosen the tree with the widest trunk to sit in and practically covered it in David's sister's <em>rainbow <em>bed set- complete with pillows with actual unicorns on them.

"I've never felt more gay," Kurt said under his breath. "And I had a tiara collection…"

It would have been done sooner, but David insisted for it to be a real house they needed neighbours.

So they had to make another one in the tree beside them and put in all of David's sister's cuddly toys.

When David was finally satisfied it was drawing near seven.

"If we're going to make the pasta, we need to start now," Kurt warned them.

Reluctantly, David conscended and the boys all headed inside, Blaine and David heading up to the game's room where Kurt suspected David was forcing Black OPS on Blaine, whilst Wes and Kurt started their cooking.

As they were serving up David came bouncing down the stairs, Blaine trudging after.

"I smelt food," David said gleefully.

"David throttle you?" Wes said, grinning at Blaine's expression, which was less than enthusiastic…

Blaine nodded grimly.

"Ten to two!" David cheered. Blaine grimaced, sitting down at the dining table where Kurt was setting out plates and cutlery.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly as Kurt placed a plate at Blaine's place, "you've got a little…"

Wes and David rolled their eyes as Blaine reached over and wiped a smidge of flour off Kurt's nose, both of them blushing furiously.

"They're getting ridiculous…" Wes muttered. David nodded vigorously.

The pasta actually turned out to be quite successful. It was actually pretty nice…

After dinner they set to work on the James Bond movies. They realized they probably wouldn't get them all watched tonight, but they managed about five before they found themselves getting incredibly tired (despite the copious amounts of caffeine and sugar they'd produced).

It was four AM and the sun was slowly breaking, so they boys headed out to their treehouse to watch it rise.

"It's cold…" David complained.

"Get over it," Blaine muttered sleepily.

"Ew… something's wet…" Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"I'ts not me," David joked. Kurt whacked him.

"No, seriously," he said. "Is it raining…"

"Oh," Wes grinned, looking up. "It's starting to snow…"

"Snow day!" David cheered, hopping down from the tree. The others followed after, gazing up at the beautiful flakes with wonder.

"I guess now would be a good time to build the snow cave," Blaine reflected.

The others agreed, and as the snow began to deepen they set to work.

About two hours later they finished their task, and where all sopping wet, tired and hungry (in David's case).

"L-l-lets go inside," Kurt shivered.

They all went in and changed into fresh clothes.

"Pancakes?" David suggested hopefully.

"We could probably get through some more movies too," Wes said. Blaine and Kurt agreed, so they made their early breakfast and sat down to watch another few James Bond films, which Wes found surprisingly good.

* * *

><p>They pretty much lazed around for the rest of the day, watching movies and eating the last of the lollies. They had a nap in the afternoon and woke up around five to start setting up.<p>

Blaine and David set to work making the cocktails, Kurt made the snacks and Wes set up all the decorations. They finished in record time and went upstairs to change into nicer clothes.

At seven people started arriving. Soon it was a full house. All the Warblers had been invited, as well as most of the New Directions. A few of the Warblers brought their girlfriends too.

Wes was having a pretty good time from the get go. He was talking to Trent, one of the Warblers when a girl that Wes recognized as Santana, the girl who had sang lead at Sectionalsm, came up to him, cocktail in hand.

"Drink?" she offered, smirking playfully.

"Thanks," Wes accepted.

He didn't remember anything after that…

* * *

><p><strong>an: (narrows eyes) they were supposed to get through all the James Bond films this chapter... and then I looked it up and found out there's like twenty or so. Dammit.**

**Also, sorry for the sucky ending. That last line is so cliche, even for me :S I promise the next chapter will be better!**

**Thanks to all my beautiful readers for reading thus far, and for bearing with me XD your kind words mean the world to me.**

**Oh and because the stupid link didn't work last time, my tumblr name is tall blonde abercrombie over there **

**minus the spaces because tumblr keeps deleting it every time I write it properly!**

**Just FYI ;)**

**Love you guise! xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Only a short one tonight, but the next chapter is nearly finished so the next update will be much quicker! Thanks so much for sticking with this story. I love you guys more than Blaine loves Katy Perry. And speaking of Katy Perry, the song used in this chapter is Last Friday Night, by Katy Perry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything associated with it. I also don't own Katy Perry or any of her music. **

**But I can dream. **

**x Happy Reading - P**

* * *

><p><em>Hey. It's Wes again. Last night the boys and I threw a mad Warblers party in celebration for Sectionals. Or at least, everyone says it was mad. I don't really remember anything that happened…<em>

_At least now I can cross The Cocktail Party off the list._

* * *

><p>"So now we've completed numbers four, six, thirteen, twenty two and twenty seven," Kurt recited, checking the things off in his notebook. "What did you guys have in mind for today?"<p>

The four boys were sprawled out in front of the massive TV in David's room, watching yet another James Bond film. All boys were nursing steaming mugs of coffee and killer hangovers, but that didn't stop their smiles. Last night had been _awesome. _

"I was thinking we go down to the music store to get some new sheet music for Regionals," Blaine suggested.

"Since Wessy Boy has never sung along in a music store…" David added teasingly.

Wes groaned at the though. What would his parents think?

"We're due back at Dalton at five," Blaine said, checking his pocketwatch, "and it's nearly two… we should probably leave now if we want to get back in time."

The others agreed and they all drained their mugs before hopping into Kurt's car nad driving down to the local music store.

When they arrived it was clear Kurt was in heaven, bouncing around the shelves and pouring through the celebrity autobiogrpahies. Blaine stared at him dotefully, occasionally joining in with his fangirling.

David rolled his eyes at the love struck friends, pulling Wes over to the Top Hits section, scanning through the songs that were currently topping charts.

"I was thinking for Regionals we try another Katy Perry song," David suggested. "Blaine really seems to like those…"

"Yeah," Wes said thoughtfully, flipping through the CD's. As they were looking, a familiar song came pouring over the speakers and he could hear Blaine's smooth tenor floating through the shelves over Katy Perry's fabulous lyrics.

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

Wes smirked, thinking back to the previous night. Oh, the irony...

_There's a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night_

_Eended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a black top blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

Suddenly, Wes could hear Kurt and David joining in and David shot him a pointed look. Oh right, he was supposed to sing along too…

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

Wes grinned, and decided to ignore the stares of the other customers and abandon all social concepts and just…

Sing.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

The other boys cheered and Wes's smile grew. They all finished the chorus together, admist smiles nad laughter.

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

* * *

><p>After they finished up at the music store, they trudged back through the snowy streets, smiles and laughs still in place.<p>

"You know you should probably turn your phone off, Wes," Kurt suggested.

Wes glared at him in alarm. "No way. Why would I do that?"

"Number five, man," David reminded him with a chuckle.

"Just get it over with, Wes," Blaine said bracingly.

With a long suffering sigh, Wes reached inside his jacket pocket and gazed at his blackberry longingly.

"I'll miss you, baby," he said lovingly before placing a kiss on the screen and holding down the red end call button for a few seconds until the screen went black.

"Now give the phone to Kurt, Wes," Blaine said gently as David groaned.

"Why?" Wes demanded.

"So you don't try and turn it back on during the week," Blaine said seriously. "He'll give it back in a week."

Begrudgingly, Wes handed his blackberry over to Kurt who was biting back a laugh.

"Don't you dare lose it," Wes said coldly. Kurt just rolled his eyes and put it in his own jacketpocket.

"Whatever, Wes," Kurt said, amused.

* * *

><p>Suddenly ravenous, the boys stopped by at a local pizza place down the road from the music store. They sat in the park, huddled up along a park bench.<p>

As he unwrapped his pizza, Wes frowned, catching sight of a dingy looking man sitting not twenty feet from them on another park bench.

"Blaine," Wes whispered to his friend.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered back.

"Is that man homeless?" he gestured to the man in the ratty clothes and Blaine tilted his head to the side, studying him.

"Oh yeah, he is. I've seen him here before," Blaine said decidedly.

Without thinking twice, Wes walked over to the man and handed him his pizza.

"Excuse me, sir," he said in his politest tone, "but I don't want this. Will you have it, please?'

The man looked at him in surprise. Wes suspected it had been a while since he had been spoken to.

"Thank you," he said in a raspy whisper, grasping Wes's hand before turning to his lunch. Wes gave the man a smile and nod before returning to his friends.

"That was really good of you, Wes," Kurt said quietly.

Wes shrugged. It had been on the list. Besides, it really wasn't right for him to have to go hungry like that…

"Maybe you should use this to mark the beginning of your forty eight hour famine?" David suggested with a mischevious smile.

Wes groaned and Blaine and Kurt hastily agreed.

"Fine," he sighed. "I may as well get it over with."

"Well," Blaine said with a mock sigh. "I was going to offer you my second slice of pizza but…"

Wes just glared at him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, it's Wes. But who else would it be?_

_My first chemo is coming up pretty soon. I'm kinda nervous. _

_Luckily I have my crazy friends to distract me…_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Wes," Blaine cried frantically, "I have nothing to wear!"<p>

"Kurt doesn't care what you wear, Blaine," Wes rolled his eyes. "He likes you for you, not your outfit."

"But fashion is so important to Kurt!" Blaine protested. "He always looks amazing…"

Wes was forced to roll his eyes once more as Blaine got that dreamy faraway look that he so often assumed when talking about the pretty countertenor.

"Earth to Blaine?" Wes snapped his fingers in front of Blaine's unfocused hazel eyes.

"Oh, right, sorry," Blaine blushed, realising he had been caught out. "But what do you even wear to a dance concert?"

"I hardly have experience in the matter," Wes said dryly. "Just wear you black skinny jeans and that emerald sweater Kurt convinced you to buy that one time. He says it 'brings out your eyes'."

"Thanks," Blaine beamed, pouring through his closet for said outfit and exclaiming triumphantly when he found it.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Blaine's wardrobe malfunction, they were running a little late when they arrived at the small theatre. Blaine insisted on buying a program and flowers for Kurt and David insisted on sopping by the snack bar, so by the time they actually got to their seats, the show was starting.<p>

The program informed them that the show was "The Nutcracker".

"I know this one!" David exclaimed, reading through the synopsis of the ballet in the program.

"Shh!" a woman beside them hissed.

"It's Lucy's favourite," David whispered. Lucy was David's little (she was ten) sister. "She used to make me watch it all the time. That girl," he pointed to the girl who was dancing across the stage, "is Clara."

"It's also Rachel Berry," Blaine informed them. "Kurt's friend and lead singer of New Directions."

But Wes wasn't listening to either of them. He was too enthralled by the girl onstage. Wes didn't know much about ballet but this girl was…

Perfect.

She moved with more grace than Wes had previously thought humanly possible. Wes faintly remembered a drunken Blaine calling Kurt a beautiful snow nymph with his grace and beautiful pale skin.

If Kurt was a snow nymph, than Rachel was a dancing nymph.

Wes felt his mouth fall open in awe but he didn't bother to close it.

"This is boring," David complained, his mouth full of popcorn. "When's Kurt coming on?"

"Wes seems to be enjoying it," Blaine smirked.

Wes ignored them, too wrapped up in the graceful girl.

Even as more dancers flittered onstage Wes kept his eyes trained on her. She was so graceful and magical and beautiful and perfect. How could she be real?

As the scene came to an end and Clara lay sleeping onstage with her Nutcracker, Wes couldn't help but how peaceful she looked. Now, Wes finally understood Blaine's creepy tendency to watch Kurt sleep when he woke up first.

"Oh my god!" Blaine exclaimed after the mice started to appear. "Is that-"

"That's Kurt!" David cried as the full-sized Nutcracker came onstage. Wes spared a glance at Blaine and smiled as Blaine's jaw slackened. Those revealing tights must be doing wonders for Blaine's probably already overused imagination. Blaine looked like he was about to faint. David chuckled and clapped Blaine on the back.

Wes shook his head fondly before turning back to the stage. The girl was a very good actress in this scene and truly looked frightened by the hardly menacing looking little children in their cute little mice costumes.

The scene finished with Clara defeating the Mouse King by throwing a shoe at his head. As Drosselmeyer came onto the stage and turned Kurt into a prince, Wes could have sworn David had tears in his eyes. The amount of time he spent watching Barbie movies with his little sister was getting a little sad. Wes suspected he enjoyed it more than Lucy did.

"This is so much better than the movie!" David choked.

Blaine just nodded in agreement, whispering breathlessly. "So beautiful…"

Soon the act came to a close and intermission began. David excused himself to the bathroom (probably to cry some more, Wes teased) so Wes and Blaine went ahead to get more snacks.

"He was brilliant, right?" Blaine was practically bouncing. "Kurt, I mean…"

"You know Kurt?"

Blaine and Wes turned from their place in line to face the boy who had spoken. Wes recognised him from the program.

"Drosselmeyer, right?" Wes grinned.

The boy laughed. "I prefer Drew actually," he joked. "But whatever works."

"I'm Blaine, and this is Wes," Blaine said. "We're friends of Kurt's."

"We go to school with him," Wes added.

"Cool," Drew grinned. "It's always a pleasure to meet friends of Kurt's." Wes raised his eyebrows and Blaine stiffened.

"You know Kurt very well?" Blaine asked tightly.

"I guess you could say that," Drew said, oblivious to Blaine's sudden irritation with the boy. "We only became friends after he started dancing here a few months ago."

"He only started dancing a few months ago?" Wes asked, surprised.

"I know, right?" Drew chuckled. "You'd think he'd been dancing for years. He's amazing…"

"Funny," Blaine said with a fake smile that made Wes wary, "he's never mentioned you."

"I don't imagine so," Drew said, unaffected. "We boys don't exactly go around advertising that we're dancers."

By this time they had reached the front of the line and once they had gotten their drinks, they bid Drew goodbye and good luck (well, Wes did. Blaine sort of just glared).

"He was nice," Wes commented as they headed back to their seats.

"I guess," Blaine grumbled.

Wes laughed. "Come on, Blaine. I _doubt _there's anything going on between them. Kurt's really into you. I doubt he's even gay."

"Did you _see _his hair?"

"He's playing an inventor!"

"Hey guys," David when they got back. "What took you so long?"

"Long line," Wes explained.

"And we ran into a _friend _of Kurt's," Blaine said, putting added emphasis on the word, apparently still not believing that that's all they were.

"Oh," David said, attempting to hide his smile at Blaine's obvious jealousy, "and what was he like?"

"He was nice," Wes said, as Blaine was too busy glaring at the closed curtains to answer.

The lights began to flicker. It was time for Act ll.

* * *

><p>After the performance, the three Warblers filed out of the theatre with the rest of the audience. Blaine had been texting Kurt since the second they were released and they agreed to wait for him outside the theatre so they could all go for pizza.<p>

They were waiting not very long (surprisingly) before the cast began exiting the theatre. Wes kept a keen eye out for Rachel but Kurt was one of the first out of the building, and Blaine grinned and waved him over so they could leave quickly.

"Hey, guys," Kurt greeted them, still a little flushed from the performance.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine beamed. "You were amazing."

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly, flushing even deeper as Blaine gave him the flowers.

"You were really awesome, man," Wes told him.

"Damn, Kurt!" David said enthusiastically. "You got _moves_. No wonder that Drew kid likes- ouch!"

"Sorry," Wes muttered, glaring at David. "Slipped."

Kurt raised one of his perfectly plucked eyebrows in question. Wes simply shrugged and Blaine just glared at the ground, his previous good mood ruined.

"So," Kurt said, interrupting the momentary lapse into awkward silence, "pizza?"

"Sounds good," Wes said.

David nodded enthusiastically. "I'm starving!"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked carefully, for Blaine had gone from glaring at the ground angrily to gazing at his shoes dejectedly. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Whatever," Blaine shrugged, not even looking up. Kurt looked slightly hurt at his stand-off-ish tone.

"Come on, Kurt," David said, slinging an arm around Kurt's Burberry coat clad shoulders. "Don't mind Mr. Grouchy Mc Dapper Pantaloons over here. I think it's that time of month for him, again…"

Kurt smiled weakly and even Wes had to laugh.

"I knew there was a reason we kept you around, David," Wes chuckled.

* * *

><p>"So," Kurt said conversationally, over his small vegetarian pizza, "I have an idea…"<p>

"Oh?" Wes prompted.

"Well," Kurt smiled, "you know Rachel Berry, my friend, the short, loud, pretty yet fashionably challenged diva, lead singer of New Directions, ex-girlfriend of my brother and Clara in tonight's performance?"

Wes's mouth dropped open. "_That _was Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah," David said, ignoring Wes and gesturing for Kurt to continue.

"Well, I'm thinking you should ask her for tap dancing lessons, Wes," Kurt finished excitedly.

"Sorry, what?" Wes asked, still processing that his dream girl now had a name.

"Lessons," Kurt repeated. "You should ask Rachel for tap dancing lessons."

All the other Warblers wore blank expressions.

"The Bucket List?" Kurt prompted.

"Oh!" the boys cried.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Honestly, do you remember _anything _that was on that list?"

"That's a good idea," David said, ignoring Kurt's quip.

Kurt smiled smugly.

"Yeah…" Wes said with a broad smile. He'd do anything to get to actually meet this girl. "I think I will…"


End file.
